Back into the Bunker
by Child of Clover
Summary: Natalie and Dan are always arguing, so the when an experiment to get Sinead and Hamilton together goes well, Sinead and Hamilton can't help but try it again. Natalie and Dan are now trapped in the underground bunker and they both refuse to fall in love. Will the plan work this time or are Dan and Natalie destined to hate each other forever. Sequel to The Line Between Hate and Love.
1. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own thy 39 clues.**

**For all the people who are to lazy to look up my first story here is a super quick summary.**

**Amy and Ian get the others to help them trap Hamilton and Sinead into an underground bunker so they will be forced to get along, but when they almost instantly become friends Natalie gets an idea to keep them in there until they fall in love. After a few days of cheesy drama and humor and romantic stuff they fall in love and everyone gets happy ever after, till Natalie and Dan start to fight and they wake up in the bunker.**

**Ok, Thats it. enjoy the story.**

* * *

Amy woke up the next morning smiling. Yesterday Sinead and Hamilton had come back from the bunker as official boyfriend and girlfriend and she also found out that Ian liked her back.

She picked herself off the bed and tossed on a blue t-shirt and jeans. She ran a brush through her tangled hair and brushed her teeth. When she was done she walked over to her bed and just sat there for a moment. She listened to the birds chirping, she could hear Saladin purring from beside her. It was almost perfect.

Something was wrong.

Amy threw on a pair of flip-flops and charged for the staircase. She tripped on the last step and went flying face first until something caught her from behind.

Amy looked up to see Ian holding her from behind. He picked her up and placed her on the floor. "Love, are you okay? You're in quite a rush for someone who just woke up".

She threw up her hands in exasperation knowing he hadn't figured out what's missing yet. "Do you hear that?" she asked. Ian looked a bit confused, but shook his head anyway.

"No".

"Exactly".

Ian's face lit up in recognition. His eyes widened and his body became stiff. "They aren't fighting?" he asked. Amy rolled her eyes.

"They aren't anything! There are no sounds of arguing from the kitchen, the TV isn't on, there isn't the sound of Dan's radio blasting at its highest volume, you don't hear the sound of running water, or the sound of a blow dryer. You can't even hear the sounds of Natalie sneezing at all the cat fur!" Amy was screaming and nearly pulling all her hair out. The last time she couldn't find Dan, he was running around China with Jonah and even told him that they were madrigals, before they even knew what madrigals do.

Ian grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him. "Shush, Amy, shush. It will be fine. Nobody is hurt and it will be perfectly fine. Now, who were the last ones to see the two together?"

Amy calmed down a bit and thought back to last night.

_Hamilton and Dan were outside playing, kicking a soccer ball back and forth between them. Amy and Sinead were upstairs reluctantly playing dress up doll for Natalie. "What's that?" Amy asked, pointing to the strange shaped bottle in her hand._

_"Oh this, its nothing. Just a perfume with a little added serum, to make you drowsy so you wont run away when I start your make up and hair". Amy and Sinead looked at each other wide eyed before turning back to Natalie. "Amy, you will go first. Now close your eyes and take a deep breath". Amy felt the perfume fall over and slowly breathed in the toxins. When it was gone she turned back to Sinead who looked up to Natalie before she got sprayed._

_"Can you come with me before we start? I need to show you something". Natalie looked a bit disappointed, but followed Sinead out the door anyway. About a half hour later Sinead came back and helped Amy into her bed before she completely passed out._

Amy had never even noticed that Natalie was gone.

"Hamilton and Sinead were the last ones who saw them. But what would Hamilton and Sinead want to do with Natalie and Dan anyway? All Natalie and Dan do together is fight and yell at each other", Amy mumbled into Ian's chest.

"Well you shouldn't say that", he said into her hair, "me and you used to fight. Sinead and Hamilton used to fight a lot too. And they didn't even stop until we put them into the bunker".

Amy stopped and pulled back, an idea dawning on her. "What was that?"

"And they didn't even stop until we put them into the bunker?" he was obviously still confused until only a few seconds later. "The Bunker!"

They both made a B-line towards the security room and nearly broke down the door when entering. Ian moved to the computer and turned on all the cameras from inside the bunker. When the image popped they saw what looked like Natalie and Dan covered in fruit smoothies and having a banana fight.

"Oh damn", Amy said under her breath, "Unlock the doors. Unlock them now!" Ian was furiously typing until he smashed his head onto the keyboard and groaned. "What happened?" Amy asked.

"They changed the codes. I've tried every code you have ever told me and even the code to the weapons center that you probably want to change the password to because last week I saw Dan playing with a flamethrower". Now it was Amy's turn to hit her head.

"So what do we do now? Wait for_ them_ to _fall in love._ We know that will never happen and we can't just spend the rest of the week looking for Sinead and Hamilton".

"What?"

Amy chucked a small piece of paper at his head before he could catch it. He picked it up and started to read it.

_ Dear Ames and Ian,_

_Sorry for kidnapping your siblings and changing your codes and sending Jonah and Phoenix home without you knowing and a whole bunch of other stuff we forgot to mention. Well, lets start at the beginning, me and Hammy thought that if you two and both of us could fall in love even though we pretty much hated each other, we thought that it might be possible for theses two. We left enough stuff for a week and if they don't at least get along by then, we will take them out. Knowing you want to kill us we took a small temporary vacation to an island that just happens to not be on any map in the world. So until then we will leave you to cry and complain or whatever and we will see you in a week._

_ Love,_

_ Sinead and Hamilton_

"Wow, in less than a day they created a very complicated plan to trick us. And Hamilton now has a pet name. She called him _Hammy"._

Amy seemed to be very mad and very ready to break something, which was a very rare look for her. But then she seemed to have an idea, "Let me see something", she said as she shoved Ian out of the seat. She turned the camera to the bedroom where she saw her brother's favorite laptop sitting at the end of the bed.

"Ian does your sister have her phone with her?" she asked scanning her eyes over the room till it landed on a sparkly pink phone case on the corner of her bedside table. "Perfect".

"Amy, if I may ask, other than you, what is perfect?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Sinead didn't turn off the Wi-Fi connection or the face time connection, which means we can talk to them when they are on his laptop and/or her phone. Oh, and flattery wont get you anywhere".

Amy ignored it when she heard him say, "That's not what you said when you kissed me yesterday night".

* * *

Sinead and Hamilton were sitting on a park bench only five miles from the Cahill mansion.

"Do you think they believed that we really left?" Hamilton asked her. She shrugged and kept on slurping her smoothie. Sinead had to think about it for a second. She knew that they would believe that they left, but after awhile she also knew that Amy was smart enough to figure out that they are just staying in the motel a few miles away.

"Do you think Natalie and Dan could really get together?" she asked. Natalie and Dan were the only people that had ever fought more than her and Hamilton. And that was saying something.

Hamilton seemed to ponder this. "I don't really know. Can you pass me the hot sauce?"

Sinead rolled her eyes at his ignorance and passed him the hot sauce for his taco. "I'm serious. We never got along, but these guys are the definition of mortal enemies. I didn't even consider it until the others locked us up. But what if I'm wrong. What if I made a huge mistake and Amy doesn't forgive me". Before Sinead started to cry Hamilton took her in his arms and kissed her head.

"Don't worry about a thing. You are always right and if you aren't Amy wont hate you. She's Amy! Ian on the other hand… he'll probably hate you". Sinead gave a small laugh and hugged him right back.

"Well, all we can do is hope".

**A/N This story will go out to every reviewer who asked for a sequel.**


	2. A Fruity Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own the 39 clues. I wish i did. But I don't.**

Before Dan even had a chance to wake up, Natalie had already tied him up and duct taped him to the wall on the far side of the bedroom. She slid onto the bed on the other side of the room that had pink blankets and purple, plush pillows.

She took her purse that was lying face down on the floor and did a quick search through it to find if her makeup had lasted the trip. She signed in relief. It was all still there. Next she searched for her phone, which was now lying on the floor, peeking out from underneath the bed. She picked it up and raised it towards the ceiling. No bars.

Natalie brushed off her new dress. It was a silk lime green, strapless sundress with a tight, white ribbon wrapping around her waist. The dress came with a white headband that had a large flower in the corner of it right above the ear and some strappy brown sandals that were laced with gold threads. She smiled a bit when looking down at it. She got it as a gift from Amy on her birthday and thought that it matched Amy's personality perfectly when she saw it. Only Amy would get a dress that was that green.

Natalie moved over to her closest and studied her clothes. Whoever had placed them in this room obviously knew whom they were messing with because the closest held all of her favorite day dresses and even some new ones that she was unaware she even owned. Then she looked out of the closest to see Dan finally starting to wake.

"What the?" he asked shaking his head awake, "Am I on the wall?" Dan started to struggle through the tape and rope holding him back. "Yo Cobra! Get your preppy ass over here and help me out!"

Natalie scoffed. Lucians can get out of that sort of trap before they even get in. "I'm sorry Daniel, but you can get out yourself. Oh, and by the way the term is _hot ass_". Natalie sat back down on the bed and watched him struggle as she filed her nails.

"Well can you at _least_ tell me how I got up here", he begged.

Natalie hid a small laugh under her breath and rolled her eyes at him. "How am I supposed to know?" she lied, "I only woke up a few minutes ago sprawled across the floor like some kind of animal. It nearly ruined the dress you sister got me".

Dan scoffed at her and continued to struggle from the bindings. After almost a full ten minutes Natalie got bored and set all her stuff onto the bed. "Hey, where are you going? Get me out of here!" Dan yelled at her as she moved towards the door. Natalie rolled her eyes and pulled a small knife from under her shoe.

"You know what? Never mind, I'm good, I don't need your help, you can go, I wont bother you again", he begged, obviously thinking that she was about to throw the knife at him. She smiled at his reaction; it was good to know that he was scared of her. She took the knife into right hand and aimed. She threw it straight and heard him gasp as his eyes shot closed waiting for the shot.

But it never came.

He opened his eyes to see the knife right next to him slowly sliding down, ripping the tape and the ropes slowly with a single, clean slice.

"Now that you are done crying for mercy, I'm in the mood for something to drink. Au revoir, paysan"**(Goodbye, peasant).**

* * *

Dan watched as the knife slowly released him. Natalie was the stupidest, meanest, brattiest, prep he had ever met. The only thing that kept her from being worse was that she was totally hot. Dan may have hated her, but he wasn't blind.

When the knife finally clattered to the ground, he slipped his body out and ripped the rest of his body from the tape. "Ow!" he yelled in pain. He was glad his head wasn't taped or else he would have been bald.

After throwing on a shirt that was not covered in duct tape goo, he ran a finger through his hair and followed the queen cobra out into the kitchen.

When he stepped through the door, he was welcomed with Natalie grunting in frustration and slamming her pretty, little head on the table. "What's wrong princess? Did you finally see your reflection in the mirror?" Dan joked.

She glared at him, her eyes red with rage. "I can't make this bloody machine from hell work", she said gesturing to the blender on the counter.

Dan attempted to stifle a laugh. It didn't work. "Ok, aside from you blender problem, I need to know where we are exactly".

Natalie gave him a strange look of confusion that quickly became a look that said 'you're joking right'. "We're inside the bunker you twit!" Dan was still confused. "You know, the one we locked Sinead and Hamilton up in only a few days ago". It took him a few seconds, but he seemed to finally understand it.

"What?! Why in the world are we in here?!" he yelled. One second he's playing baseball with Hamilton, the next he's inside a secret bunker with the Prada princess who can't even make a blender work.

Natalie rolled her eyes again. Dan honestly thought that they might fall out sooner or later. "If I knew, don't you think I would have told you?"

"No".

"You're right, I probably wouldn't".

Dan sat down on the table and stuffed the fruit that was sitting next to Natalie in the blender.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. This time it was Dan that rolled his eyes at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm showing you how to use a blender". He dumped in some milk and a packet of sweetener before pressing the start button. It didn't start.

"I told you it wouldn't work! The bloody machine hates me", Natalie scoffed. Dan looked around the corner of the table and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Did you plug it in?"

Natalie's face immediately flushed as she followed his eyes to the blenders cord swinging back and forth off the side of the counter. She picked up the cord and shoved it into the outlet. "Yes". Dan rolled his eyes again and pressed start.

After a minute he opened the top again and asked, "Is this good for you?"

Natalie dipped a small straw into the smoothie and took a sip. "It's not cold enough", she scolded him.

He rolled his eyes, "Then in that case get me some ice". She scoffed but went to get the ice anyway. When she got back he dropped a few pieces of ice in and pressed start. Then all hell broke loose.

Dan had forgot to put the top back onto the blender and all of the contents of the smoothie went spraying all over the place. By the time Dan stopped it Natalie was dripping wet with smoothie and smelled like fruit.

"Oops".

That's when Natalie blew. "You incompetent idiot! You ruined my hair! You ruined my dress! And you will pay!" Natalie grabbed the blender and poured the rest of the contents onto Dan's head.

Dan immediately jumped up and grabbed a handful of blueberries. He started to pelt them a Natalie who raised her arm in defense. Natalie grabbed two bananas of the counter and chucked one straight at Dan's head. He thrust his hand out and caught it before it touched him, and he lunged.

Natalie held her banana up like a sword and defended the blow. She grabbed a mango and started to put both fruits to her use. She used the banana as a sword and the mango to chuck at his feet. Her planned seemed to work until Dan picked up an apple and tried the same thing. They both jumped back at the same moment and Natalie finally noticed the damage they had caused.

The floor was covered with spilt milk and the walls and cabinets were dotted with fruits that were dodged by the other. Dan was covered head to toe in pink liquid with red strawberry colored dots covering his shirt. Natalie would have laughed, but at that moment a drop of smoothie landed on her nose and she looked at her hair.

It was ruined!

While Dan was now taking the time to look at his surroundings Natalie grabbed five kitchen knives and jumped on him.

In less than a second Dan was on the ground with two knives holding down his sleeves, two holding down the ends of his shorts, and one right underneath him lingering a little to close to his manly parts for his liking.

"I'm going to take a shower you little git", Natalie said while getting up and brushing the hair from her face. She started to head for another room on the other side of the kitchen. "You will clean this entire mess up and then remake me my smoothie. If I am going to be stuck with you for who knows how long down here you need to follow my rules. Do you know what the number one rule is, Daniel?"

Dan, who was now extremely scarred of her threats, slowly shook his head.

"The number one rule is", she paused for a dramatic effect, "don't mess with my hair".

Dan watched as she sauntered off into the bathroom before he noticed he was still stuck in her knives. "Hey!" he called to her, "how am I supposed to get out?"

He heard a faint, "Figure it out", before a door slam.

After maybe five or ten minutes of wiggling and struggling Dan had finally gotten out of the knives and placed them in the highest cabinet, which he knew Natalie was too short to reach.

He grabbed a mop from the closest and starred at it like it was an alien. He hesitantly dipped it into the weird bucket of water it came with and watched at the head of it plopped to the ground.

He let his eyes trace his surroundings before sighing and moving the mop back and forth.

"It's going to be a long day".

**A/N Sorry for all those people who want super quick Natan, but thats not how it works. I want this to be at least realistic with the book, so for a while they will hate each others guts. But all together I think that it just makes it even better when they fall in love.**


	3. Sandwich Dilemma

**Disclaimer: Hocus pocus, Alacazam, this disclaimer is almost as cool as I am.**

Dan was on top of the kitchen counter in an awkward fighting stance when Natalie walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my, what are you doing, Daniel?" she asked. Dan was ignoring her as he closely concentrated on the wall in front of him.

Earlier that day, while he was cleaning up, Dan had noticed a large fly spinning around his head and being the 'ninja' that he was, made it his mission to kill it.

Dan was now holding a fly swatter and leaning over the fly in a position like a cat. He slowly lifted the swatter and aimed, but before he could do anything the fly dropped over and died.

"What was that?" Dan asked Natalie who was now standing next to him.

Natalie looked up at him and smirked. "Bug spray perfume, my friend. Smells sweet and kills bugs at the same time". Dan rolled his eyes at her. What a brat. He jumped down from the counter and wiped of the dirt from his shoes. Natalie gave a quick look around the room. "You did well for a peasant".

Dan sarcastically bowed. "Thank you my lady, it is an honor to serve you".

"I know it is".

Dan scoffed. "Anyway, have you figured out why we're here yet?" he asked. Natalie simply shook her head and walked back into the bedroom. Dan reluctantly followed her into the room.

"You are going to sleep in that bed", Natalie pointed out for him. Dan rolled his eyes; he wasn't planning on sleeping in the pink and purple bed in the first place. Natalie grabbed her phone and started to play her weird girly music out loud, annoying Dan half to death.

Dan grabbed his laptop off the bed and jumped down in front of it. Resting his laptop on his lap, he plugged in the charger and turned it on.

"DAN!"

Dan's laptop flew backwards as he jumped in surprise. "Are you okay? Did Natalie hurt you? Can you hear me? Where is Natalie, anyway?" Amy's face popped up onto the computer as these questions started to rapidly come from her mouth.

"Amy! Calm down, we're fine!" Amy visibly sighed and Ian's head popped up beside hers. Dan watched as Natalie jumped off the bed, turned of the music, and sat down next to him.

"Ian!" Natalie exclaimed. "Why did you put us in here? Do you hate me?" she asked. Ian's eyes immediately softened at the sight of his sister.

"Natalie, I could never hate you and we didn't put you in there", he answered. Natalie smiled at this information, but her face quickly returned to confusion.

"Then who did?"

Amy and Ian looked at each other for a second as if asking the other if it was all right if Natalie and Dan knew. They both nodded at the other and looked back towards the camera. "Sinead and Hamilton did", Amy said, "they believe that because you two fight like them, you could possibly learn to get along if not… fall in love".

Dan and Natalie's eyes widened at the thought and they both said, "Ew!" in sync.

"He is a fowl smelling, obsessive, American git, who can barely kill a fly!"

"And she is a short tempered, bratty, Prada princess, who has never even picked up a baseball bat!"

Natalie and Dan broke into an all out fight until Ian spoke up and said, "We get it! You are both horrible people! Now quit fighting you're giving me a bloody headache!" Natalie and Dan stopped, but continued to shoot glares between them like daggers.

Amy spoke up to fix the awkward silence, "Now we are trying everything in our power to unlock the doors, but until then you guys will be stuck in there for awhile".

"How long is awhile, exactly?" Dan asked.

"A week at the most".

"A week!" they both screeched. Natalie and Dan went back to fighting and Ian and Amy sighed.

"We'll talk to you later, bye!" Amy called, but the two never heard them.

* * *

Natalie and Dan fought for an hour straight; they were changing subjects every few minutes and were losing energy even quicker.

"Poodles would be lovely if they were pink!" Natalie screeched.

"Are you kidding? They're already the un-manliest dogs ever! You can't make it even worse for them and make them pink!" Dan yelled right back.

Dan and Natalie fell back due to loss of breath and laid upon the floor for a few minutes, trying to catch their breath again.

"Truce", Dan breathed out, barley making out the word. Natalie just nodded her head, not able to speak.

After about ten minutes of just sitting and breathing, they finally got up and moved into the kitchen. "What time is it?" Dan asked. Sitting and doing nothing was starting to get on his nerves.

"Um… I believe it is half past noon. I guess we should make lunch", Natalie answered. Dan immediately perked up at the thought of food and asked what they were having. "We are having sandwiches, Daniel. What would you like on yours?"

"I want a BLT" Natalie looked up to him confused, "Bacon, lettuce, tomato", she nodded towards him to continue. "On it I want extra bacon and less lettuce and tomato. It should be covered in mustard and ketchup and relish and mayo and hot sauce. It should be doubled up on top so you need three pieces of bread not two, and make sure you use white bread not that icky wheat bread that you use. Yuck! And when you're done, make sure its covered in salt. It sounds gross, but trust me its awesome... That's it".

Natalie looked almost scared when she heard that, but nodded anyway. Three minutes later she struggled to carry over the monster Dan called a sandwich. The sandwich was nearly six inches tall with bacon sticking out on all sides and all the condiments oozing out through the bread. It reeked of hot sauce and salt and caused Natalie to visibly gag.

"What is that?" Dan asked pointing to Natalie's sandwich. Natalie had made herself a small jelly sandwich with a thin layer of tomato and lettuce. And to top it off, it was cut into the shape of a heart with an olive on a toothpick through it. "That sandwich be damned! You need some real food! Eat this!"

Dan picked up a knife and sliced his sandwich in an uneven, messed up half, and then he placed the smaller peice of the half in front of Natalie and moved her lunch to the other side of the table, out of her reach.

Natalie stared at the mass of food with a look of disgust as she rapidly shook her. "I would never eat something so… so… Preposterous! That's not food! That's a living monster!"

"Oh, come on Nat, its not that bad. You can even use your stupid fork and knife to eat it if you want", Dan begged. Natalie looked longingly towards her sandwich on the other side of the table and Dan rolled his eyes. "You can have your idea of a sandwich, if you take one full bite out of mine".

Natalie looked hesitant, but nodded anyway. She slowly picked up her fork and knife and cut off a tiny piece of the sandwich. She lifted the fork to her mouth and looked up to Dan one last time as if to ask 'are you sure I have to do this?' Dan simply crossed his arms and gave her a single nod before she took a bite.

Natalie took her time to chew through the food with a complete look of fear on her face. But in a mid second, right after swallowing her eyes widened in surprise. "It's… not bad".

"You like it?" Dan smiled.

"Oh god, no".

Dan sat in place with his head tilted sideways, a confused look upon his face. "I said it wasn't bad", Natalie told him, "I never said it was good".

Dan shrugged. It was better than nothing. "Take your puny sandwich back and hand over my lunch", Dan told her. Natalie shoved over the pile of mess and pulled her food in front of her. Natalie placed a napkin on her lap and cut a small piece out of the heart.

When they were both done, Natalie placed her plate in the dishwasher and brushed off her place at the table. She looked up to Dan and nearly blew a gasket. Dan's face was dripping with ketchup and mustard, his shirt was covered with breadcrumbs and bacon bits, and a ring of mayo lay circling his plate.

"Don't you have the ability to eat food like an adult?" Natalie wined. She walked over to the counter and picked up a pile of napkins to clean up with.

"Well my dear Watson, I would have to be an adult for that to happen and currently I'm not", Dan explained to her. Natalie simply rolled her eyes before taking one of the napkins and walking over to Dan.

"Lift up your chin", she commanded him. He picked up his chin as she started to wipe off the mess on his face like a mother to a child. When she was done, she slammed a bottle of soap and a dishrag in front of him and said, "I know you know how to, so clean up this mess before dinner and you won't get hurt, because something that Sinead and Hamilton obviously didn't know, was that inside my purse is my dart-gun. And it is fully loaded". She backed away and smiled. "I'll see you later, American git".

Natalie waved goodbye and Dan slammed his head on the table. He picked up he cleaning supplies and studied them for a second. "Hello, Mr. Dishrag. Hello, Mr. Soap bottle. Something tells me that if I'm stuck with her, we will be seeing a lot of each other".

And with that he started to clean.

**A/N Haha! I'm so sorry for Natalie. Only three chapters in and he's already messed up the kitchen twice! Hey? Do you agree with Natalie or Dan when it came to the poodle issue? Would they look cute pink or does that just ruin in? Review! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	4. The Awkwardness Begins

**Disclaimer has been officially disclaimed.**

When Dan was done cleaning, he decided to go into the living room and watch some TV like the perfect lazy person he was. About half way through 'When Animals Attack' Dan started to fall asleep on the couch, so he slipped off his socks and shoes and laid his head back against the pillow. Then he soon fell asleep.

Dan woke with a start, when a high-pitched noise cascaded throughout the rooms. Dan jumped to his feet in an instant and followed the sound into the bedroom, where he knew Natalie was.

"Nat! What happened? Is everything alright?" Dan yelled as he slammed the door open. Natalie was on the bed screaming, pointing towards something on the floor.

"Sp-sp-sp-spider!" she shrieked. Dan looked down to where she was pointing to see a small, fuzzy spider about the size of his thumb. Dan walked over to the tiny creature and bent down to see it better.

"Hello, Mr. Spider", Dan said. He could feel Natalie's eyes piercing through the back of his neck as he continued. "You happen to be scaring little Natalie over there, so now she is annoying me half to death screaming because of it. So, I'm very sorry to tell you this, but I'm going to have to kill you".

Dan picked himself back up and dramatically waved his hands in the air. Then after about ten seconds of holding his foot over the spider, Natalie screamed, "Kill it already!"

Dan chuckled and smashed the spider under his foot. He took the spider in his hands, guts and all, and seemed to study it for a second.

"Hey Natalie, I bet I can throw it in the trash from over here", Dan told her. Natalie looked over to the trashcan that was on the other side of the room, right behind her.

"Don't even try it", she scolded, but it was too late and he was already lining up his aim towards the trash.

When Dan finally threw the spider it ended up flying straight towards Natalie. She screamed in fear and jumped before it could reach her. There was only one problem. Natalie was still standing on the bed and ended up jumping off and hurtling towards the ground.

Dan, seeing what was happening, ran towards her and caught her in mid air before she fell. "You know, for a cold hearted Lucian, you're pretty squeamish when it comes to spiders and jumping off a bed".

Natalie rolled her eyes at him, as he went over to the bed to see where exactly the spider landed. The squashed bug lay flat on the floor in front of the garbage can. "Damn it! I was so close!" Dan wined leaning down a bit to look at the length of the area between the spider and the trash.

In less than a second Natalie squeaked again while wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body closer to him, trying anything to get farther away from the dead spider. Dan lifted her back up and laughed. "Don't worry I wont let the tiny, cute, and _dead_ spider eat you", he told her mockingly.

She lifted her head up to glare at him. Her nose ended up bumping into his and her head was less than an inch away. Dan ended up being forced to stare into her amber eyes for about one full minute before they both simultaneously realized that Dan had never let go of her after he caught her jumping off the bed.

Their eyes both widened and their arms immediately released the other, causing Dan to drop Natalie flat on her back with an "oof".

"What time is it?" Dan asked releasing the awkward pressure that was building up.

Natalie rolled her eyes as she got up and brushed off her dress. "Let me guess. As soon as you were done cleaning up your mess, you fell asleep on the couch in the living room and woke up when I discovered that disgusting little creature crawling around".

Dan looked at her in awe, wondering how exactly she knew that, but quickly realized that it was the only story that made any sense, unless he destroyed the clock and spent the length of his time in a room without a clock.

"You never answered my question", Dan pointed out.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "It's five forty five. You've been asleep for over five hours", she told him.

"Well then what did you do all that time?"

"I did a little online shopping", Natalie told him smugly. Dan scoffed. Of _course_ that's what she was doing. She never does anything else. "Oh yes, and I went through your laptop".

"What!" Dan ran over to his laptop and opened it in an instant. It turns out Natalie was telling the truth because the screen was open to a new file filled with images of dresses and a list of the pros and cons of each one.

"Why did you do that?" Dan asked her exasperated.

Natalie gave him an 'uh duh' look and said, "Because you can't do that on my phone".

Dan deleted the file even with Natalie's arguments and locked his laptop with a new password. Dan pushed past Natalie into the kitchen with her quickly following behind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natalie asked him.

"I'm making dinner", he told her. Natalie looked scared for a second or two. "Just because I'm a slob, doesn't mean I'm incompetent".

"Ooo, a big boy word".

"Shut up".

Natalie laughed at him. "Anyway", she started, "What exactly are you going to make that won't blow up and or poison me where I stand".

Dan rolled his eyes. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know about her horrible opinion of him. You didn't even need to be a bus driver. Hell, you didn't even need to go school your entire life to notice this. "I was going to make some spaghetti because that is, like, all we have in here", Dan finished sheepishly rubbing his neck. He wasn't even lying. There was a two-foot pile of boxes full of spaghetti inside the cabinet.

Natalie looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was right. There was nothing in the cabinet, but a large pile of noodles. "Oh my", she stated, "Well, at least don't overcook mine. If you do, I know where you sleep, eat, live and pretty much everything else you do because this week you are stuck here and I am sadly stuck with you".

Dan stuck out his tongue and started to cook.

* * *

An hour later Dan heard the buzzer go off and he came out of the bedroom where he was playing scrabble on his laptop. He turned off the oven and poured in the pasta sauce.

He smiled at his masterpiece. Natalie didn't know this, but Dan was really good at cooking things that came in a box and had detailed instructions on the back. That may have not been something he should have been extremely proud of, but when it comes to Dan and cooking he would take anything he could get. _Where was Natalie anyway?_ He thought.

Dan looked over to the kitchen table to see Natalie sitting down in the chair, passed out asleep and drooling. At times like these Dan wished that he had his phone on him, but all he had was his laptop, which sadly did not come with a camera.

He had been asking for a new laptop for months now, but Amy kept on repeating the same thing. 'You are not getting anything new until your birthday, Christmas, or if you can somehow make it a whole month without getting into any trouble'. They both knew Dan couldn't last a day without trouble so he was being forced to wait till his birthday.

Dan sat down in the seat next to her and rested his chin on his arms so his head was even with hers. He stared intently at her head as if it could possibly wake her up quicker. He wasn't going to go right out and wake her because that would end with someone getting shot in the butt with a dart gun. And that 'someone' just happened to be Dan.

He watched as Natalie mumbled something inaudible under her breath, then in less than an instant her hand shot out from beside her and grabbed his wrist in a tight hold.

Dan got scared. Her grip continued to tighten and he knew that if she weren't afraid to shoot him when she was awake, she wouldn't be scared to break his wrist when she was asleep. And then… she stopped. Her grip softened and he thought she was finally going to let go.

He was wrong.

She pulled on his arm in a swift motion and cradled it like a teddy bear. Dan was now hovering over Natalie, trying everything in his power not to touch her, while she hugged his arm and rested her head upon his elbow.

Dan noticed Natalie's nose start to twitch and he knew she could smell the pasta sauce that wavered off of him. Her head started to shake awake and she let go of his arm. Dan pulled his arm out from under her and ran over to the stove where he pretended to be doing something useful with his time.

"Good morning sleepy head", he told her as she opened her eyes grudgingly. Her hair was in perfect condition, and you couldn't even tell that she was asleep from her clear, clean face.

"What time is it?" she asked.

He simply dropped her bowl of spaghetti in front of her and said, "Dinner time".

She stared at it oddly for a few seconds. She probably thought that Dan poisoned it. She started to eat it, but somehow in that minute she went back to total brat form.

Dan didn't understand how Natalie could one second be snuggling her head into his arm and the next making fun of the way he cooked pasta. It was unnatural. _Yeah, yeah, she was asleep and probably thought my arm was her pet rabbit,_ he told himself, _but its still counts as snuggling!_ Dan continued to eat his dinner in complete silence still feeling awkward. He sighed.

_What is wrong with girls?!_

**A/N: Hooray! The Natan has begun! I would just like to state that no fuzzy spiders were harmed in the making of this chapter. Oh, and there is nothing 'wrong' with girls (I'm a girl myself so I should know). It is just all in the mind of the weirdness that is Dan's brain. The next chapter we are going back up top with Amy and Ian in the control room. **


	5. A Little Rest

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues and that is the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. **

Amy woke up wrapped in something warm. She turned a bit in her position to notice two strong arms around her waist and her legs tangled with someone else's. She immediately knew who it was and smiled. She turned her head up to face Ian who was burying his face in her hair.

"Good morning, beautiful", he told her, kissing her on the head.

Amy finally woke up enough to notice her surroundings. They were in a dark room filled with computers with a different picture on each one. She must have fallen asleep in the security room.

"What time is it?" she asked weakly. Amy buried her head into his chest and breathed in his warm sent.

He gave a small chuckle and rubbed her back soothingly. "It is a bit past eight thirty. You fell asleep after watching an hour of Natalie and Dan arguing with each other".

Amy groaned; her memory of earlier that day started to come back. "Natalie was right you know", she mumbled into his chest.

"What?"

"The fifth argument", she said as if that would clear everything up, "they were arguing about the existence of mermaids and underwater sea kingdoms. Natalie was right. That is a very stupid thought, there is no proof and he only got that idea because on the last day of school a bratty girl named Rebecca convinced her rich daddy to let her go to school in a tiara and a seashell bra".

Ian gave a subtle laugh that sent vibrations through his chest to Amy. "Well I think it would be smart to make our way up to bed now. You look like you are going to pass out any second".

Amy looked up confused. "But I just woke up and I already had a few hours of sleep", she complained.

Ian simply shook his head and laughed. "Well no offence, but it is quite obvious that you will pass out again, and this time I would like to be able to move during that period of time".

Amy stuck her tongue out and gave him an obviously fake glare. Ian just gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and picked her up bridal style.

"Ian! Put me down! I don't want to go to bed! I refuse to!" Amy whined. She kicked her legs and swung her arms uselessly, until she finally gave in and let Ian carry her to her room.

Only about ten feet away from her bedroom door did she get a sly idea. "Ian, baby?" she asked him giving him a seductive smile.

Ian raised his eyebrows suspiciously, knowing that this was not normal for Amy. "Yes, love?" he asked cautiously.

She started to trace his abs with her fingers, sending visible shivers down his back. "I just wanted to say sorry. I'm just tired, I'm glad you are bringing me up", she said. She decided to give him one last shot where it counts. His ego. "You were right, like always".

Amy saw his face go from suspicious to smug in an instant. She leaned up and gave him a sweet kiss. She felt as he started to press against her harder and that's when she shifted her position so her was forced to drop her legs and grab her waist.

When both her feet were firmly planted on the ground she placed her hands on his chest and swiftly pushed off.

She took off, running from Ian, down the hall towards her favorite hiding spots in the house. "Sorry, sweetheart!" she called from the other end of the hall, before she disappeared around the corner.

Ian slumped down in front of the door. He should have seen that coming from when she said sorry. Amy doesn't give up when she wants something. She didn't even know what the clue hunt was and she somehow won it!

He got up and started walking down the hall. "And I'm off to find Amy before she falls asleep", he said to himself as he walked off to find his overconfident girlfriend.

* * *

Sinead and Hamilton were lying on top of their bed, watching SpongeBob.

"Why exactly are we watching this?" Sinead asked Hamilton who had insisted that they should watch this.

Hamilton gave her a shocked look. "This is an extremely educational show", he insisted.

She raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the television where SpongeBob and Patrick just ran into a large rock.

"It is!" he persisted, "it teaches you exactly what NOT to do in life!"

Sinead simply rolled over and slumped onto her back.

The motel room they ordered was not the best,but not bad at all. It was a dark blue walled room with a hard wood floor. In the far left corner of the room there was a cute little wooden desk with a small green lamp on it. On the opposite side of the room there was a counter with a coffee pot on it and right next to that was the door that led to the bathroom. In the center of the room lay a plush queen-size bed, with dark green blankets laced with flower patterns. In the front of the room there was a small flat screen TV and a picture frame with the motel staff in it.

Sinead flipped open her laptop at the head of the bed and started to hack into the Cahill mansion security controls.

"Whatcha doing?" Hamilton asked coming up behind her and wrapping his meaty arms around her petite waist.

Sinead turned her head to give him a quick peck on the cheek before going back to work. "Well, I'm hacking into the main control system so I can see what Amy and Ian are doing".

Hamilton tilted his head sideways, confused. "Didn't you already do that? I mean, isn't that the reason we're here?"

Sinead gave him a quick laugh before explaining, "I changed the codes for Natalie and Dan in the bunker, but I wouldn't dare mess with the mansion codes. Plus the code changes every ten minutes so even if I did change it, it would just go back to Amy's code pattern ten minutes later".

Hamilton nodded his head as if agreeing, even though he didn't understand a single bit of what she just said.

"Got it!" she exclaimed. Hamilton rested his head on her shoulder as they both stared at the screen in anticipation.

_"Amy!"_ Ian exclaimed, _"Amelia Cahill, get out here this instant!"_ Ian was trudging around the house passing through hallways and spare rooms so quick that Hamilton and Sinead could barely keep track of him through the monitor.

_"Amy I'm sorry!"_ he continued_, "but you need rest!"_ Ian gave out a large yawn before mumbling to himself, _"And so do I apparently". _

Sinead looked up to the clock to see that it was now currently nine o'clock and by the looks of things, Amy was tired and being stubborn about it. Sinead opened up a second window and started a small search for her friend.

After searching every nook and cranny of the entire house did Sinead finally realize where Amy was. She picked up her cell phone and dialed Ian's number.

_"Hello?"_ he said hesitantly. Sinead had blocked her number so Ian was obviously confused.

"Hey, Ian", she said. She watched on the screen as Ian gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

_"Sinead! Why are you calling? I thought you were hiding somewhere in the Bahamas"_. She rolled her eyes at his attempt for her to tell him their location.

"I'm just calling to tell you where Amy is. I know how she can be sometimes. She will act like a kid, just because she thinks everyone does the important stuff at night. There was this one time where I ended up using your sisters dart gun and I missed and accidently hit Jonah. It was actually quite funny when you think about it. He was acting like a drunk for the whole night and about half past ten he-"

_"I get it! Now why are you watching us in the first place?"_

"We just wanted to make sure you two weren't 'doing it'. She's a virgin you know".

_"Sinead!"_

"Just saying".

Sinead didn't know if she heard it correctly, but she tried to ignore it when she could swear he called her 'a bloody, American, Ekat'.

_"So, if you're such a genius where is Amy?"_

Sinead smiled, "She's in a hidden room behind the fireplace. Just slip your hand through the fire and you will feel a lever. Just pull that and the door will open.

_"You want me to stick my hand into the fire?" _he said in more of a statement that a question.

"It's a hologram, genius", she told him before hanging up so he couldn't retort.

Sinead threw herself back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling for almost and hour before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Ian hesitantly made his way over to the fireplace in the living room. He studied each aspect of it. The carved branch symbols in the brick, the family photographs that lined the top, even the neat and organized way Amy set up the fireplace tools.

Ian slowly closed the space between his hand and the fire as he paid attention to the way his hand started to heat up with each inch, until he finally to the plunge and threw his arm into the fire.

That's when he noticed that it was no longer hot. The fire had disappeared in the small part that his hand had entered and all of his confidence had come back. Ian's hand moved back and forth until he finally got a grip on what felt like a giant, metal pencil.

With his hand covered in a sweat of anticipation, he pulled the lever and was thrown back by a large gust of wind and onto the carpet.

The holographic fire disappeared and was replaced by a small wooden door. Ian got on both knees and crawled into the small fireplace.

The secret room was a crudely lit, stone area with a mini fridge, old TV, and a big red couch. Ironically Amy was passed out and asleep on that big red couch.

Ian made his way over to her and picked her up bridal style in his arms.

Amy must have noticed the movement because one of her eyes popped open and looked up towards Ian before she snuggled back into his chest. "Ian I'm tired", she mumbled into his shirt before falling back asleep in his arms.

Ian rolled his eyes and difficultly made his way back up to her room. He slipped her under the covers of her bed before giving her a small kiss on the forehead and leaving towards his room. But not before he turned back towards her and whispered "Goodnight, love", and with that he left.

**A/N: OMG! So sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but I've been super busy. I have my summer camp, babysitting, and my complete lazy moments where I refuse to move. But I'm back! I will try and update each chapter as soon as possible when I'm not busy, but you can't expect me to update as often as before. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**I probably would have updated this weekend, but we were celebrating my dad's birthday. He is now fifty or as I like to call it 'halfway to hundred'.**


	6. Broken Glass

**To disclaim or not to disclaim. That is the question. And the answer is to disclaim.**

The night went by pretty quickly. Dan made jokes and more and more messes, while Natalie nearly reached the annoyance peak and smashed her head into a wall. And that all happened before they even went to bed.

Dan was sitting in the living room watching MMA fighting as he attempted to copy the moves on the screen.

"Hiya! Watchop! Kabam!" he yelled while jumping and kicking the air in an arm throwing frenzy. That is… until he kicked over the lamp.

_Smash!_ The sound echoed through the room, even the television turned off due to one of the lamp shards landing directly on the mute button of the remote. Dan stood still in the same position he was in when the lamp fell over, a running position as if he was frozen in time or as if he didn't move everything would go back to normal.

He heard the door squeak open and he felt himself stiffen as a figure appeared in the doorway. "Daniel, what on earth are you doing at this hour?" Natalie exclaimed as she noticed the big mess across the floor. She strutted over to him and glared at him as he stayed in his frozen position of a running man. In fact he was so still that when she hit him up side the head he fell over and landed on his face just like a statue.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "There is a broom and dustpan in the closet and when you are done cleaning this up, turn off the TV and get ready for bed. It's already eleven and I must get my beauty rest and that means you can't be up breaking lamps and making more racket than you already did".

Dan pulled himself up and frowned. She was always ruining his fun, but he learned well enough not to argue with teenage girls. Especially teenage girls with dart guns, combat training and high heels.

He mumbled an okay and picked up the broom from the closet as she left towards the bedroom. "Stupid Prada princess", he said to himself, but he immediately regretted it when he heard Natalie call "I heard that!" from the other room.

Dan shut his mouth and rolled his eyes before starting to sweep up the glass and metal shards scattered across the floor.

"Ow!" he exclaimed as he felt a sharp piercing pain shoot through his leg. Dan sat himself down on the couch and lifted his leg up to examine his foot. His eyes widened at the sight of a rather large glass shard sticking out of his heel with blood dripping from it. "Damn it!" he yelled as a second shot of pain coursed through him.

Dan grabbed his socks that were lying next to the couch and used one to grab the glass and attempted to pull it out of his foot, but only to be answered with another shot of pain.

He understood that he needed to get to the bathroom before he tried to fix it again so he cleverly avoided the rest of the glass on the floor and made his way to the exit and to the bathroom.

* * *

The moment Dan opened the bathroom door he knew he made a mistake. Natalie was standing in front of him.

Wet.

And wrapped in a towel.

"Daniel!" she screamed before grabbing her hairbrush and expertly throwing it straight at his right eye. Before he knew what was happening Dan was on the floor not cradling his right eye and receiving pain from his foot.

Dan was lying on the floor with Natalie looking smug until she noticed the trail of blood on the floor. Her eyes followed the trail up to Dan's foot where she noticed something dripping out from the heel of his foot. It was a glass shard from the lamp he broke.

"Oh my goodness, Daniel! What on earth happened?" she said tightening the towel across her body and leaning down next to him.

"What happened was that you threw your hairbrush, Lucian style, at my eye", he groaned out. Natalie rolled her eyes. Injured or not Dan will be Dan.

"Not the eye you git", she sighed, "your foot. You should know to wear shoes when walking around broken glass".

Dan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with the hand that was not covering his injured eye and said a simple, "Oops", before taking Natalie's extended arm and lifting himself onto her shoulder. She dragged him to the bathtub and sat him down on the edge.

She got down on her knees and lifted up his leg. "How much does it hurt?" she asked with concern.

Dan puffed out his chest and lifted his chin up to try and make himself look tough. "It's nothing. There is barely any pain, I just came to wash it off".

Natalie raised her eyebrows then poked some of the area around the wound. "Shit!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, trying not to fall over and stop himself from crying.

"Language, Daniel!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Well thats what happens when you poke a mans foot", he scolded her. Natalie once again poked his foot next to the shard causing him to once again spurt out unneeded words.

"Yes", she said, "it is absolutely nothing".

Natalie picked herself up and walked over to the drawer under the bathroom sink and after a bit of searching she found what she was looking for. She made her way back over to him and once again lifted up his foot to face her.

Dan looked up to see what she was holding and he instantly became scared. Tweezers. "Do you know how to use those, right?" he asked hesitantly.

She rolled her eyes for maybe the fiftieth time that night. "Eyebrows like these don't just happen magically you know".

"You mean you don't have people do it for you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed in a hurt voice. "I wouldn't dare trust someone to be in charge of changing my body!" Dan pointed towards her perfectly manicured nails that were obviously painted by someone that worked at a popular nail salon. "Well you can easily remove nail polish, but if someone messed up my eyebrows, I wouldn't dare do something as fake as drawing them back on my face", she told him.

Dan nodded in understanding before going back to the task at hand. Ripping a piece of glass out of his foot.

"This will hurt a little", she told him grabbing the shard with the tweezers. "Or a lot", she said quickly before yanking on the glass and pulling it out of his foot.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He bet that even the people in the mansion could hear him scream in pain. Natalie swiftly sprayed the disinfectant on his foot, causing him to scream more, and then wrapped the gauze around it.

"What the hell was that?!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He knew it would be painful, he had been in so many worse situations than this, but he didn't understand why she had to add even more pain with the disinfectant.

"Would you rather me make you go through the pain all at once or put you in pain let you feel better then put you into pain again?" she asked him with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, um… I guess all the pain together", he answered sheepishly.

"I thought so", she said before lifting him up on her shoulder to test if he could stand. She let go and the moment his foot touched the ground he sprung up and flew backwards into a large pile of bath towels.

"I don't think I can stand", he said stating the obvious.

"Don't worry. Knowing Amelia, there are probably enough supplies for three full body casts if needed. There is no doubt in my mind that she had put a pair of crutches in here. I'll be right back".

Dan lifted himself back on the edge of the tub, only to end up slipping and falling into the bathtub. He tried to get up several times, but just ended up slipping back in again over and over. So he decided to make use of his time.

By the time Natalie got back with a pair of crutches Dan was three verses into Bon Jovi's _Bad Medicine_.

_ I need a respirator cause I'm running out of breath _

_You're an all night generator wrapped is stockings and a dress _

_When you find your medicine you take what you can get _

_Cause if there's something better baby well they haven't found it yet_

"Come on rock star, time to get to bed. You already messed up my schedule", she scolded him.

Dan pouted, but agreed to get up seeing that Natalie was still wrapped up in a towel and completely aggravated.

On his way out the door he noticed her hairbrush still lying on the ground, picked it up, and placed it on the counter. But not before seeing his now black eye.

Natalie pushed him away and out the door before he could say anything.

"Hey! What about my eye?!" but she had already slammed the door shut.

**A/N Awww poor Dan. At least he's alright, you know, besides the black eye. Don't forget to review! Hugs and Kisses and All that mush.**


	7. A Pink Problem

**I do not own the 39 Clues. But if I did, it would be sooo epic!**

Dan swiftly grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and returned to the bedroom completely ignoring the mess in the living room. Carefully he lowered himself onto the bed and got dressed in his PJ's, which were simply his blue space laser pants with no shirt.

It was not as simple to get ready for Natalie. Natalie walked, or shall you say strutted out of the bathroom in so much pink clothing, Dan thought she could have gotten mixed up for a flamingo.

She wore a pink long sleeve lace shirt with a light pink tank top underneath. At the ends of the sleeves and the collar there were small pink feathers laying across them. She also had a pair of dark pink short shorts and the fluffiest pink slippers in the history of fluffy pink slippers. Her hair was put up into a small, perfect bun held together with a pink hairband and she had a pink sleeping mask on her head ready to cover her tired eyes.

A list of things Dan shouldn't have done at that moment.

1) Stare at her strangely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

2) Tell her why he was staring.

"You look like a really fluffy flamingo in that outfit".

"What?!"

3) Try to defend himself.

"Don't get so aggravated with me! You're the one who wanted to look like long necked, pink, fuzzy bird!"

In less time than it takes for Dan to get in trouble with his schoolteachers, (and that was almost no time at all) Natalie had him pinned to his bed with a bedazzled dart gun pointed directly at the side of his neck. "Repeat exactly what you just said to me", she growled in his face.

"I said you looked like a flamingo! But don't get me wrong, flamingos are awesome! I love flamingos! Do you not love flamingos? They're pretty and graceful and other girly stuff!" he whimpered.

You didn't have to be a mind reader to notice that Natalie was starting to get extremely annoyed by his rambling, even Dan saw it, but currently he was to scared at the moment to pay too much attention to it. That was, until she started to smile. A wickedly perfect, large, smile, but her eyes had a strange glint in them. Some would probably say that it was pure evil. He would agree with them. He was terrified.

"So, you love flamingos, do you?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

He nodded his head hesitantly, too scared to speak. He knew she was thinking something of such evil, that the devil was jealous. Her toothy smile grew more and more with every, single second.

She swiftly got off of the bed and walked to her closet area. _What is she doing?_ He thought as she rummaged through her clothing. He attempted to escape while she was distracted with her many outfits, until he pulled up on his arms and realized that they were stuck to the bed. With duck tape.

He was trapped.

* * *

A brilliant plan appeared in Natalie's mind when Dan was begging to be released from her deadly grip. While he was trembling in fear she grabbed some duck tape off his side table (Why he had it remains a mystery) and taped his arms and legs to the bed.

She got off of his bed and walked over to her glorious closet full of clothes. She grabbed what she needed and placed them out of Dan's view so he couldn't get an idea about what her plan was. Natalie stalked over to him slyly as she watched him struggle against his binds. In her hand she held a small blue dart filled with a very important liquid for this "experiment".

When Dan looked up and noticed the small dart rocking back and forth in her hands, he started to squirm and struggle even more than before with a look a more fear than Natalie thought possible.

She took the dart and carefully stuck it into the side of his neck so it could enter the bloodstream properly. In less than four seconds Dan was out like a light.

She smiled gleefully. Natalie could picture her brother standing over her, raising one eye confused_. "Was that really necessary?" he would ask her, a sliver of pride in his voice. "Nope", she would answer him, "but it's _so_ fun"._

Natalie undid the restraints from his arms and legs, then carried over her brightest pink outfit and started to get to work.

She slipped a pink fluffy sweater with a big, red heart in the center, over his head and pulled his arms through. It was obviously small on his rather well built body, but she knew by the time he woke up it would be good enough.

She wrapped one of her old button up pink skirts around his waist, and then turned away for a second as she dragged his pants off so she wouldn't have to get a look at his _boyish_ boxers. Then she put a feathered up headband on top of his bed head so it looked like a crown.

Next she took out her makeup. She smeared a glob of neon pink lipstick on his mouth and nearly covered him head to toe in glitter. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a batch of red Kool-Aid and brought it back in the bedroom to dye his hair an off color pink.

When she was done Natalie took a step back to admire her work. She smiled. He looked more pink than her! But something was missing. Something that she knew would tie the entire prank together.

She looked instinctively at her makeup box, where she usually found the answers to her problems. She got it.

She snatched the ruby red lipstick out of the box and carefully applied it to her lips so she didn't miss a single millimeter. She placed the makeup back and went over to Dan who was still drunk in his sleep. She hovered over him once again studying his sleeping features. _He_ was now the one that looked like a flamingo. She felt a spark of pride light up in her stomach. She hadn't felt a rush like that since she filled Ian's hair gel bottle with honey last Easter.

She took one last look at her makeup before she leaned down over him and planted a large kiss on his right cheek.

_The potion must finally be kicking in_, she thought touching her lips, because she swore her body went warm when her lips touched his cheek.

She looked at his face. Now smeared on his side was a big red lipstick mark that she knew was the perfect way to top it off. Apparently, the potion _was _kicking in as she noticed the slight color enter his skin. He would be in such surprise tomorrow.

She smiled before putting everything back and going to bed. "Goodnight, Daniel", she said before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Dan felt Natalie puncture his neck with the dart, before his entire body fell asleep. But not his mind.

He felt the duct tape being ripped off his arms willing him to scream, but knowing no use would come if he screamed because he was the only one who would hear his own pain.

He listened as she ran across the room and back holding something that stunk of perfume. A warm hand gripped his arms and pulled over him something soft and warm. Was it a blanket? No, it couldn't be, it had sleeves. It must have been one of her shirts, because whatever it was sure as hell didn't fit him.

Next something tight wrapped around his waste. Was it a belt? Dan had seen plenty of those in Natalie's closet. But he knew he was wrong again when he felt his pants come off and a tin layer of fabric touch his thighs. He was wearing a skirt.

Oh, joy.

He felt what was obviously a headband placed on his hair and he immediately knew what was happening.

Natalie was getting revenge.

He honestly knew it would happen the moment the word 'flamingo' came out of his mouth. He expected her to shoot him with some poison that would cause him to be electrocuted every twenty seconds or only allow him to talk in song. But this… was diabolical.

Dan had pulled off many pranks in his life, especially on his sister and Natalie, sometimes even together, but he never knew that Natalie actually had the ability to pull a prank. And a good one at that. She was obviously going to dress him up in one of her funny looking outfits that would make a flamingo look gray, but the way she did it…

For the first time in his life Dan had some respect for her and only her.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt a mass of sticky wet goo hit his mouth. Lipstick. He could feel the tiny sprinkle of _something_ cover his body as she started to pull and tug on his hair.

His hair was getting wet. He knew that much. But Dan didn't know if it was water or some other strange liquid substance from her makeup box or "Box of ultimate terror" as he liked to call it.

When his hair started to dry he knew she wasn't done. Dan could feel the heat and excitement radiating off her skin and onto his. She obviously wasn't done or she'd leave and go to bed, but she also obviously didn't know what to do next with him.

Then he heard her move. She got it. At the moment he didn't know what it was exactly that she was doing, because she was on the far corner of the room where the only thing he could hear was the shuffling of her feet.

She was once again hovering him, but this time her eyes were more intense. He could _feel_ them roaming him as she studied her final work.

Then, she kissed him.

He could feel her mouth on his face and he could feel the small shocks running from his face to his feet. It was strange. He remembered reading a book, (yes he's not _that_ dumb) about a girl and a boy, who fell in love. One of the pages consisted of their first kiss, which was described as a shock or electricity running through them.

Of course all that happend was a kiss on the cheek and not a sappy English project, but it was… something.

He heard her shuffle over to bed and turn off the lights. "Goodnight, Daniel", she said to really no one in particular.

_Goodnight, Natalie_, he thought as his mind started to finally follow his body and drift into sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a hell of a day.

**A/N Aw poor Dan! Well I should talk about my recent updating issue. At the end of school/beginning of summer I had all the time in the world to write so I was able to update at least once every two days but then I started my summer camp. I got home late, and nearly passed out every time my body touched the couch in the living room, so my updating started to slow down until it was every few weeks or whenever I felt like it, so I'm making myself a schedule! **

**I will try to update every week and if I don't update then, give me a quick PM and tell me so I can do it. **


	8. A Flamingo Fiasco

**Hey look! This is a disclaimer! Which means I don't own the 39 clues!**

Dan woke up and immediately knew exactly what had happened that night, why it had happened, and how it had happened. He groaned into his pillow in frustration.

Dan rolled over in his bed and looked over to Natalie's. She was already gone and already had the bed perfectly made. He didn't even know Natalie knew how to make a bed! The smell of waffles took him out of his state of confusion and caused him to rush into the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror and did a complete double take.

He was pink.

Not just his clothing and the million layers of makeup, but also every inch of his skin was pink. Under his makeup he was pink, his skirt covered legs were pink, even the skin under his pink matted hair was a shade of pure bubblegum pink.

_What the hell had happened!?_ He remembered felling Natalie put makeup on his face, her dressing him up in the pinkest clothes ever, and dying his hair, but when did she turn his entire body pink.

He pulled the skirt a few inches to see if "it" had also turned pink. He groaned in exasperation. It had.

He turned on the sink on hot and started to soak his face to see if he could wash it off. No luck had come to him. It was obvious that Natalie had used permanent makeup on him. But at least he could change his clothes.

He ran out and over to his closet that only had less than half the amount of things in Natalie's. Dan was relieved to take off the itchy pink sweater that was cutting off his circulation and path for air. Next he pulled off the hairband and all the little clips and pins that she put on him, and then finally took off the skirt so he was standing in the room with only his blue Spiderman boxers.

Then he heard the giggling.

He looked around the room finally thinking to look for bugs. He found one in his lamp, one in his closet, one on top of the bathroom mirror, and finally he found one in his hair (how he didn't notice it still keeps him wondering).

He smashed the little machines under his bare foot and threw on the first thing he saw in his closet, which was a black t-shirt and jeans.

He stomped into the kitchen where Natalie was lounging on the stool with his computer in her lap.

"You missed three bugs, you know", she stated with a smug yet innocent look on her face. He stepped in front of her and crossed his arms with an angry look. She continued, "One was under your pillow, one was in your jacket, and the last one was on the door handle". He just kept his stance and ignored her comments.

"I made you breakfast", she said as if they were having a simple friendly conversation. "I found waffle batter in the cabinet and some other things in the fridge. Do you like chocolate chip waffles? I hope so, because I made you some. You seem like the kind of person who likes everything with chocolate. That's why I also got you some chocolate milk. I found the milk on the bottom shelf of the fridge and the chocolate mix in-"

"Shut the hell up!"

Dan was way too aggravated to fight at the moment. He wasn't mad about the prank. In fact, he liked her a little more because of it, but what he didn't like was that he didn't know how she did it. Dan had made his title as the king of pranks when he wasn't even seven. He knew every trick in the book and others. Last night he even thought he knew that one. She would dress him in pink clothing and make him look like a girl, but his skin was pink and it wasn't from the makeup.

Natalie raised an eyebrow, "Did someone get up on the wrong side of the bed, as you Americans say?"

He clenched his fists, "You got the pink clothes from your closet and the make from your box of horror", Natalie rolled her eyes at that, "you got my hair pink with that Kool-Aid", he gestured towards the empty Kool-Aid bottle near the trash, "but how did you get my skin pink, because I know this isn't makeup?"

She calmly stirred her tea. "The poison I put in your neck had a few drops of my special non-toxic pink dye in it. The dye entered your bloodstream with the poison then started to slowly enter your skin cells, therefore turning you pink".

If she wasn't a girl and that wasn't such a brilliant plan he would have hit her. Instead he dropped his head down and sat in his seat next to Natalie.

"It was really good", he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Natalie asked, actually confused.

"I said it was a really good prank", he said turning towards her with a somewhat proud smile.

She smiled, "Thanks! I haven't felt such a rush for almost a year! Last Easter, when he was trying to make a good impression on Amy, I switched his hair gel with honey and it took him three hours to try and get it out before he all together quit and went to our hair dresser, who still shuns him for putting honey in his hair!"

Dan and Natalie burst into laughter, but Dan stopped when he realized that he was still pink and he couldn't change it. Natalie seemed to notice he stopped and slowed down her laughing till it was a silent giggle and disappeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You turned my skin pink".

"Yeah, so?"

"How do I get it out!?" he exclaimed.

Natalie starred at him for a second as if she forgot about that, then she handed him a small vile of a thin blue liquid. "This is the antidote. Take a few sips and the poison should be gone and out of your body system in about an hour. Oh, and don't vomit".

Dan, confused about the puke thing, reluctantly took the potion out of her smooth hands. He charged for the bathroom and swallowed all the liquid up in one swig. Then he realized what she meant by vomit.

He gagged as a bitter, rotten like taste entered his mouth. He felt bubbling in his stomach and bile start to rise to the back of his throat.

Natalie shuffled in to the bathroom in her purple flats with a blue bucket held out in front of her. Dan ripped it out of her hands and shoved his head in, puking up what was left in his stomach of last nights dinner.

Strangely, it ended as quickly as it came. The taste in his mouth disappeared and his stomach settled.

"What was that?!" he screamed at her.

She shrugged. "That's how most of the poisons react with your body. The chemicals burn almost instantly causing the fluids in your stomach to get warmer, then it penetrates through the other disintegrating food till it reaches the bloodstream and your body goes back to normal. You should be glad that one didn't cause your blood to boil instead and send you into a traumatic seizure".

"And you didn't think to tell me this BEFORE!?"

"Not really".

"Why not?"

Natalie sighed. "Would you rather me just use an injection on you like last night, causing you to pass out on the floor and wake up in eight hours?"

"No".

"Then you will just have to live with it".

Dan sighed. He knew he had no chance to fight with her without giving up or getting killed. He went back into the kitchen to eat away the disgusting taste of puke left in his mouth.

"Oh, and Dan?!" she called from the other room. Dan looked up towards her. "I think the pink skin makes you look cute".

Dan was lucky he was already pink or else he would be blushing like hell. He lightly touched his cheek where Natalie had kissed him the other day.

_Well,_ he thought,_ now I have an hour to waste._

* * *

Ian and Amy were quietly making out on the couch.

Ian claimed to be the happiest man alive. When the clue hunt had started he only had a small interest in the Cahill girl, but over those few months his interest became an infatuation and now he didn't even want to leave her side.

Amy pulled back and buried her head into the side of his neck. "We should go check the monitors to make sure Dan and Natalie don't kill each other. Dan had never been a morning person".

"Kay", he mumbled. Ian gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before getting up and walking with her to the security room.

Ian opened the door to see Ned, Ted, Madison, Reagan, Jonah, and Nellie all sitting around the screen with an empty bowl of popcorn sitting on Ned's lap.

Amy stood next to Ian wide eyed as they looked up and Nellie asked, "Hey kiddo, mind if you go get us more popcorn?"

**A/N Surprise! The others know about Dan and Natalie. My best friend gave me this idea. Well, I wouldn't say she "gave" it to me, more like whined about it for a few days until I finally cracked...** **Anyways, I hope you liked it and don't forget to review.**


End file.
